Dim Scene
by Jenny-Utahime
Summary: Hiii, este es un one shot de Malik y Kadar. El final puede verse un poco shonen ai. Basado en un dibujo de doubleleaf en dA.


**Dim Scene**

¡Hola a todos! Este ONE SHOT se lo dedico a doubleleaf, una gran artista cuya obra "what Altair left behind" inspiró a este fanfic. ¡Búsquenla en deviantart! En fin, el nombre se lo di por una canción de The GazettE, creo que concuerda con la historia, por lo que vi XD. Y porque a los dos One shots que le prometí a doubleleaf les quiero poner de titulo canciones de The GazettE.

Aquel triste día, sí. Malik escribía mientras entintaba un poco más la pluma. Aquel… triste día.

La memoria del joven lo mantenía fresco. – Dime, Malik, esta misión es bastante especial, ¿no?

Los ojos de Kadar brillaron mientras veía a Altair frente a ellos. Malik se encogió de hombros. – Un poco, no te emociones tanto. – Malik detuvo a Altair al ver un guardia. – No, tenemos que irnos sin que nos vean…

- Es un templario… - Altair gruñó mientras saltaba hacia aquel anciano. Malik y Kadar se quedaron helados.

Malik se talló la cara mientras tomaba aire. Sí, aquel momento fue tan sólo el comienzo de una terrible pesadilla… el joven siguió escribiendo.

En aquel momento, tal vez, si lo hubiese podido detener… - Altair, no… - Malik susurró mientras se escondía de los sujetos que estaban en la sala, Kadar veía todo detrás de él.

- Todos deben de caer, Malik. Ya te lo dije, soy tu superior… - Malik negaba con la cabeza. Aquella maldita terquedad…

Malik buscó entre unas cosas y sacó una pluma. – Ten, y haz bien tu trabajo. – El asesino salió de la casa. Malik gruñó: si lo hubiese podido detener en aquel momento, si Kadar no hubiese ido…

- ¡Altair! – Malik gritó al ver que todo se derrumbaba. Kadar vio alrededor de su hermano. Todos los guardias los tenían en la mira. – ¡Kadar, no te muevas de aquí!

- ¡Malik!, ¡¿qué haces?¡ - Kadar vio como su hermano saltada y comenzaba a enfrentarse a todos aquellos guardias sólo. Retrocedió un poco, si bien era cierto que se había vuelto asesino, jamás podría ser así de valiente.

Todos los guardias caían uno a uno. Malik intentaba acabar con todos. Si tan sólo…

Kadar vio al frente… aquel objeto dorado. Tal vez… eso sería lo único que podría salvarlo y juntos saldrían de ahí. Corrió a tomarlo, sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Sonrió al ver el fruto en sus manos. -¡Hey, todos a él! – Kadar se estremeció al ver que lo empezaban a rodear.

Malik gruñó mientras volteaba hacia donde estaba su hermano. - ¡Kadar, no!

El chico vio a su hermano y le lanzó el fruto. - ¡Hermano!

Malik gritó mientras corría hacia él y tomaba el fruto. - ¡Corre!

Silencio. Malik dejó de escribir… vio su pluma y tomó su hombro izquierdo.

- Kadar… corre. – Malik se dobló del dolor mientras intentaba detener la hemorragia de su brazo izquierdo con su mano. Kadar estaba helado…

-¡Mal…! – El grito de Kadar se apagó mientras el sonido del acero deslizándose por su joven cuerpo sonaba en los oídos de Malik como si fuera él quién le hacía eso a su hermano…

- Kadar… - Malik tragó saliva mientras alzaba la mirada.

El chico estaba perdido al ver como la noche cubría la casa en Jerusalén lentamente. – Kadar… hermano… - Se tapó lentamente la cara…

Malik dio la vuelta rápidamente y tomó el fruto. Si hubiese estado en lugar de su hermano… las lágrimas se desbordaban por las mejillas del joven. Subió rápidamente al primer caballo que vio. – Kadar…

Una suave brisa cubrió a Malik en la casa. – Kadar… seguro… necesitaban un ángel… - Malik sonrió mientras veía el reflejo de la luna en la pequeña fuente de la casa.

Las memorias frescas del joven… no podrían ser borradas tan fácilmente…

- ¿Sabes lo que creo, Malik? – Un joven sonrió mientras se colocaba la ropa.

El otro chico lo vio fijamente. – Me resulta difícil saberlo…

Kadar sonrió. – Nosotros estamos aquí para morir, algunos de nosotros lo merecemos, y quienes no… ¿sabes por qué se van?

Malik sonrió al ver que su hermano se colocaba la camisa mientras se asomaba a una ventana. – No, Kadar, no lo sé…

- Pues es porque allá necesitan ángeles… - Kadar vio a su hermano mientras sonreía. - Tú y Altair seguro no morirán pronto, ya que ustedes son ángeles aquí…

- Kadar… - Malik murmuró mientras veía que alguien lo abrigaba.

Altair lo vio fijamente. – Te quedaste dormido aquí afuera y hace frío…

Malik gruñó. – Lo siento… fue irresponsable de mi parte.

- ¿Pensabas en Kadar? – Altair sonrió mientras lo veía. – Yo… no tienes idea de…

Malik sonrió. – Lo sé… lo sé… - Altair y Malik levantaron la mirada, una brisa los envolvió a ambos. – Altair… ¿sabes por qué murió él, y no ninguno de nosotros dos?

Altair lo vio fijamente, Malik sonrió mientras lo veía. El joven asesino sonrió, sin duda alguna, nadie podía negar que aquel joven soñador fuera hermano de esta triste alma…


End file.
